creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizontal Lines
Chapter 1 I could hear the rain tapping at my window, pleading me to open the window. I turned around in my bed to look into the eyes of the beautiful rain. It was always my favorite weather. As I looked at it, I felt like I missed someone -- him. I stared at the beautiful, dim, full moon. I loved the full moon, always. I could feel a longing far in my heart as I stared. The wind wailed and flew by, as I stood up from my bed. I came closer to the window, pressing my palm to it. It was cold, and a tingly feeling washed over me as I stared into my reflection. Then I though, why do I hate Valentine's Day so much? And the answer came much too soon -- because I miss him. I always try to forget him, reading a book, studying, drawing, playing video games, role-playing with my friends, but I can never ever forget him. He is always driwing me mad. I can't forget him. I stare into the eyes of my reflection. It is faded, but I can still see it. It doesn't look like me, all I can see is him -- him... I never thought I could love someone so much. Yet, I know if he is real, he might not like me of my dominance. His pure blue eyes and his pale, smooth, skin. His dirty blond hair, and pointy ears. I drown in his eyes. Oh god, he is killing me. He starts fading away just as I can feel my thoughts fading. I stare into the window -- now it is plain, just my reflection. Not that I don't like myself, it's just that -- I'm missing something. I heave a heavy sigh as I turn around and trot back to my bed. One last thought flashes in my head just before I fall asleep -- I've always loved night. Chapter 2 The sweet thunder, and the sweet rain -- reminding me of our sweet family trips to Florida. I miss summer, all that is left right now is snow, and coldness. I've always wanted a snowy, cold, winter, how it should be, but now, I just hate this "real" winter. And yet, I love cold, somehow. Why is life so weird? Oh, the lightning flashed blue, blinding me for a second. This tingly feeling inside of me. I stare out the window, little droplets of water rolling down the glass. Muffled Thunder sounds, and taps of watery fingers. I stare and can't help thinking of him -- my love. As the wind whistles, the thunder grows louder and the lightning flashes. It had been a long time scince such weather had been here. I love this weather. I was born on April 15th, 2000. I've always loved when it rained in the summer or spring, but my favorite season was autumn. My name is Melissa, because I always hated my real name, but I have always wanted a name Pete -- or Peter. I loved it always. Thunder faded, but the rain remained -- slightly. I want a change in my boring life.